Talk:Superman/New 52/@comment-108.215.122.246-20171110205625
So I bought one early bundle and started messing around with him. Here's some initial observations (Note: I have all his character-specific support cards and quite a few collection covering support cards): 1. Visually, his combo ender looks like the final move in Superman/Red Son's "Man of Steel" SP2. 2. The damage stack does not stack by achieving a full bar of power. (I'm still confused by the "accumulated power" line). It appears to function similarly to Doomsday/Blackest Night but it takes longer than 7 senconds. (Maybe it means "naturally gaining power") Visually, it's identical to Doomsday's except shows Superman's emblem instead of Doomsday's. However, unlike Doomsday, it can stack while Superman's tagged out. (Example: He had one emblem under his health, I tagged him out, stalled with another card, and when I tagged Superman back in, he had two emblems under his health bar.) Everytime, Superman gains a stack, he glows, much like Superman/Injustice 2 but without the invulnerability. The glow gets brighter with every stack (at one stack the glow's very faint; at two stacks it's signfincant; at three stacks it shines very bright 3. The additional damage is significant. At E0 Level 14 (5408/6804), with a full damage stack, one basic tap went from +100 damage to +400 damage, while one heavy swipe went from +200 damage to +800 damage. In my opinion, this poses a much bigger threat when compared to Doomsday/Blackest Night' since Doomsday's stack affect special attacks (which require power). 4. His SP1 does three hits. 5. His SP2 does three hits and can clean the board if all three opponents are at low health. 6. The damage mitigation appears to work against basic attacks and specials and is pretty significant. I played him with two Justice League members for some matches and then non-Justice League members for others. Looking the the damage taken, Superman appeared to take more damage from both basics and specials when teamed with non-Justice League members. I haven't tested him with other Superman cards but I assume it won't work since "includes himself" and "Superman" are not included on that portion of the passive. 7. Strategy and Gear: I would keep Superman tagged out and allow his damage boosts to stack. Then tag him in for a basics beat down. Assuming it stacks with the "natural generation of power" (still unconfirmed), I would team with with WW/Red Son (or New 52, whom I don't have) and/or GL/Regime. Gearwise, power gen gear should work will with him since I think it would help him achieve his damage stacks faster. Also, I would give him damage boosting and critical chance gear to further augment his strong basic attacks. Since power gen will potentially surround him, heal/lifedrain on either SP1 or SP2 gear will complement his already tanky health. Personlly, I think he would synergize well with his signature Kryptonian Battle Suit. Lastly, full Fourth World or LexCorp will make him a nightmare to take down. Overall, Superman/New 52 is a very strong and capable fighter who definitely benefits from Justice League members but is an offensive tank in his own right. I look forward to further developing him. (Sorry for the dissertation but hopefully this helps to answer questions and possibly contribute to the article.)